


Bellflower

by KureKai_King



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elemental Magic, M/M, Mages Guild, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: A runaway prince searches to fulfil an adventurous dream, meeting faithful and long-lasting companions and forming special bonds together. Seeking adventure as a team in this vast open world beyond the kingdom walls of home.A secret to never be told. Hearts to hold and never break. Love to blossom and flourish forevermore.But even in a world of fantasy, such things cannot always be so easy.How strong is a bond supposed to be between friends when romance is involved and love is its breaking point?
Relationships: Akebono Ryo/Misono Reon, Goryo Yuto & Kikyo Rio & Matoba Wataru & Nanahoshi Ren & Shiroishi Banri, Goryo Yuto & Misono Reon, Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru
Kudos: 9





	Bellflower

**Author's Note:**

> For my one-month anniversary with my boyfriend ^_^ <3

Yuto didn't have much of an interest in flowers but the bellflower definitely caught his attention wherever he wandered. The plant resembled and held so much meaning; life and death. And yet that was all he knew. It grew in the palace gardens and bloomed with the love and care the gardeners gave it. He often wished he, himself was like such a flower. Loved, cared for and allowed to bloom to his full potential.

He had always felt trapped inside the castle walls, only allowed to the edge of the village below if he got lucky. His home felt like a prison with the walls about to crumble in and bury him, suffocating him in the darkness until he saw, felt and heard nothing at all. He was a prince who sought for adventure! To practice magic of his own! He wanted to walk through villages, towns, cities and lush, overgrown forests and jungles all on his own without someone from the Captain's Guard or one of the Royal Advisors looking over his shoulder all the time!

A simple dream and yet it was just never going to be a reality if everyone around him had a say about it.

So Yuto came up with a plan; after he turned fifteen he would make his escape and follow his heart into the vast world beyond all he had ever known. 

On the day of his fifteenth birthday, all Yuto could think about was the following break of dawn and how it seemed to drag itself to him. He awoke early, readily packed his most precious belongings and slipped over the castle walls at long last.

His lonesome journey took him several cities away in the east where Yuto came across a mage's guild. A mage's guild where behind the doors he met six amazing people. 

Ren, Rio, Banri, Reon, Ryo and the one who would hold so much importance; Wataru.

They were all around Yuto's own age - which he was thankful for - and he found out that they were also the types to survive out in this world on their own. They were a team of slightly reckless, excited adventurers all with their own magic to aid them in battle and out on the field during job requests.

Ren held water magic, able to bend the clear liquid to his will with just the slightest movement from his hands and fingers. Rio could read the mind's of those around him and therefore was able to predict most surprise attacks. Banri was quick on his feet and his specialty was being able to pickpocket at speed. Reon could manipulate the shadows much like Ren could bend the water. Ryo was a bit of an enigma to Yuto in which Reon seemed to be the only one to truly understand him - his power was supposedly foresight of some sort. And Wataru was quite possibly the best archer Yuto had ever laid eyes on; far more skilled than those he'd seen in action back at the castle.

Yuto - having decided to keep his true identity a secret in his new start to life - picked up a dagger as his weapon which slowly upgraded to being a sword when he grew tall enough and mastered enough skill with a blade. He was also the chosen leader of the group - no, the _team._

Job requests were successful as the team gathered experience and a good, solid reputation. 

Our story picks up with the team just finishing up a mission on taking out a group of bloodfang wolves terrorising a nearby village and a little surprise is in store...

* * *

An arrow whizzed past his ear as Yuto heard the last remaining bloodfang wolf hit the ground from behind him. He looked over his shoulder and shot a thumbs up to the sky. A distant thud sounded as one of his companions made their way over to his side to help him deal with the dead creature.

"Nice shot, Wataru!" He smirked with a glint in his eyes as he held a hand to his chest, "Shot me right through my lonesome heart~"

Wataru rolled his eyes at him with a playful smile, "Yeah, yeah, quit flirting with me, Yuu".

Yuto chuckled as Wataru tore the arrow from the mangled red pelt, "Aw c'mon, you know you like it~" As Wataru stuck his tongue out at him, Yuto simply grinned and checked around at the others.

Rio was tending to any injuries Banri and Ren had while Ryo and Reon quietly fussed over each other. Yuto watched the latter pair knowingly, he wasn't sure if they were even aware of how obvious they were being these days. He jumped slightly when Wataru touched his arm and frowned lightly.

"You're hurt," the archer stated bluntly and Yuto quickly checked himself over. Huh. He hadn't noticed the somewhat huge gnash in his abdomen and blinked. He looked back to Wataru who shook his head and grabbed a piece of cloth from his pack, tearing it and tying it around Yuto's wound, "This'll help you stimulate the blood flow for now. It should hold until we get back home provided you don't do anything stupid along the way".

Yuto's gaze softened and his heart fluttered, "Whatever would I do without you, huh?"

"Whatever would you do indeed~"

Hands on his hips and his sword sheathed, Yuto deemed the job request clear and the group of mages set off for the guild they resided in.

The walk was beginning to drag at the group's weary and tiring limbs, aching muscles could be noticed whenever someone stretched or yawned, scuffs in the earth from sliding shoes instead of neat prints in the terrain. The sky was beginning to darken, a mix of night time blue with the last rays of the setting sun dipping behind the distant hillsides. Yuto yawned himself and drank from his water pouch before slinging an arm around Wataru.

"You 'kay?" he drawled.

Wataru nodded, leaning into him slightly from his own fatigue, "Maybe...we should camp for the night. Everyone looks to be on their last legs".

"Mm, it was a pretty large pack to fight off. Alright," he raised his voice enough for the whole group to hear, "Let's take a break! We can continue in the morning sun".

He felt slightly amused when he heard the collective sighs of relief and it didn't take long for everyone to pitch in and make up a campsite not far from the road they were following. If they were lucky, perhaps they could catch a cart-ride home and further save their legs.

It was a warm night. The campfire flickered and licked at the air, crackling as it fed on the sticks gathered beneath it. Yuto stared up at the sky, arms behind his head as he listened to the sounds of the night around him; an owl's soft hoot, rustle of leaves and ferns from the breeze, his friends shifting or muttering or snoring in their sleep. 

He turned his head to face Wataru, watching his closest companion slumber peacefully, all the senses of worry unseen on his smooth face. His lips were parted slightly as he breathed, exhaling air ghosting over the hand that laid in front of him and it made Yuto smile contently to just watch him. Wataru was always the one most guarded and even though Yuto never understood why, he never pried. He had his own secrets, after all.

Slipping one hand from behind his head, he turned onto his side and rested his hand beside his friend's as close as he could get without waking the other. He felt the same spark he always did when they touched, sending his heart into a happy flip. He wouldn't deny he had a crush. He would deny acting on it aside from his flirtatious behaviour he played off as joking around. 

Yuto wanted to close his eyes and relish in sleeping close to Wataru but he'd agreed to stay up on watch so he forced himself just to lay there and watch. 

He got bold though, reaching his hand further and gently brushing the backs of his fingers over Wataru's cheek; for a boy who's best fighting position was up in the trees Wataru sure did have smooth skin. Yuto was getting so lost in his thoughts that he barely registered Wataru opening his eyes until he heard his name and he snatched his hand back with a blush rising to his cheeks that he knew the fire would illuminate. Without giving a response as Wataru started to wake up fully, Yuto flipped onto his other side and buried his face in his arms, embarrassed.

He swore the heat in his face increased when arms slipped around his abdomen, gently caressing his wounded area, and Wataru's breath whispered in his ear in the most gentle voice he'd ever heard him speak with.

"It's okay if that's what you want, Yuu, you're not the only one with that kind of secret".

He wanted to ask what exactly that meant but decided it would be better to ask once they'd returned home. He lifted his head slightly in acknowledgement and watched the edges of their camp in the dark. Wataru rested his cheek against his neck and shoulder from behind and it wasn't long before the archer was sleeping peacefully again. 

Those arms were still wrapped around him and he curled his fingers over Wataru's hands, stroking his thumb gently on the back of one. Wataru was warm. And it warmed Yuto's heart in turn.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon by the time the team returned to the guild where Master greeted them and took in their reports on what went down. Now the boys had the remainder of the day to freely do as they wished until they were sent out on another job tomorrow.

Ryo gained an extra burst of energy to drag Reon upstairs onto the roof where Yuto knew the two would be stargazing and talking about the various worlds beyond. Rio quickly headed to the basement laboratory with Banri and Ren following after him to act as his audience while he worked. That left Yuto and Wataru to head into the gardens and take a gentle stroll around the area together. 

"You look tired...you should head up and catch up on the sleep you missed last night," Wataru frowned.

"I'm fine," Yuto shook his head, "Besides, I slept just fine having you there~"

"About that..."

"What is it? You don't regret it, do you? You were kinda half asleep so I don't blame you if you-"

"I liked it. I liked it...maybe a little too much. Maybe I'm overthinking things, perhaps you just did what you did to keep yourself busy on night watch o-or what I feel and what I said was all wrong. I-I'm scared, Yu, about what people would think or what they could say or do... We're not exactly like Reon and Ryo...they have something I don't know if we could ever have".

"You're half talking in riddles, Wataru. If those two can be together then why can't me and you? That...is what you mean, isn't it?" 

Wataru focused his eyes on his boots, "I... I'll follow you no matter what, you know that. So, if you want us to be that close then...I'd be happy".

Yuto's heart stumbled around in his chest before he pulled Wataru into a tight hug, squeezing him dearly. The smile on his face was threatening to engrave itself into his skin and a fire roared through his veins as Wataru hugged him back just as tightly.

"I promise Wataru, I'm not going to let or make you regret this!"

"Good, because if you do then I can promise the pain will be tenfold what I'll be feeling in the moment".

Yuto gulped half-jokingly, "Alright, alright, noted. I haven't led you astray so far, right?"

The archer pulled back to look up at him, "Just keep leading me in the right direction, Yuu," he smiled and Yuto couldn't help but cup his face and lean in to press their lips together, eyes drifting to a close. 

Wataru's lips were as soft as his skin, completely unkissed previously and Yuto had no idea exactly what he'd done to win his heart over. He could never have had this back at the castle. He would've been betrothed to some princess he'd never met before and be forced to live the rest of his days wearing a mask with his personality merely a façade. Running away years ago had given him the freedom he had craved for so long and he'd do anything to stay with the guild and the friends he came to call his true home and his true family.

Their kiss broke gently and Yuto's heart swelled with pride at the sparkle in Wataru's eyes. That was the look only Yuto was able to give him. His hold on the archer tightened slightly and with Wataru's hands on his shoulders, Yuto rested their foreheads together.

"I love you," the swordsman whispered, "You've given me everything I could ever wish for".

Wataru giggled a little bit, "No Yuu, _you're_ the one who has given _me_ everything I could ever wish for".

The day turned to night once more with Yuto and Wataru not even bothering to try keeping their new relationship a secret as the archer lay curled against the swordman's chest as they slept.

* * *

The following day felt as warm and bright as Yuto himself felt. He couldn't stop himself from smiling or reaching for Wataru's hand whenever he had a chance. The members of the guild had certainly noticed - they'd have to be blind not to. 

Unfortunately, the past had plans to invade the present...

Yuto and his team were out on yet another job. They were sent on just a simple scouting request to locate and discover a new area on the map where the guilds usually accepted jobs from. 

"I'm so tireeeed!" Banri groaned, stretching his arms behind his head as he walked, "How much further is this place anyway?"

"Why don't you check the map?" Reon shot over his shoulder.

"Oh hilarious!" Banri pouted before he sighed.

"Would you like me to carry you, Banri?" Rio asked with a smirk to his tone, "Perhaps you're tired of walking because your legs aren't simply long enough to make the trek".

"I am going to murder you all someday".

Yuto, with his hand slipped into Wataru's, watched and listened to his team with amusement and fondness. Each of them had a strong bond with each other and even the romance that had blossomed between them hadn't thrown those bonds into disarray. It was something special only they had as a group.

The long trek continued until they reached the edge of their given map and looked around. There didn't seem to be any evident danger but it was best not to let their guards down. This was uncharted territory to them, after all. 

"Alright, split into our usual smaller groups and scout," Yuto ordered.

Everyone gave an affirmative and obedient nod before doing just that; Ryo and Reon as one team, Rio with Banri and Ren as another with Wataru and Yuto being the last. 

The pair uncovered thick, tangled undergrowth with slashes from Yuto's sword to make their way through. Yuto liked scouting jobs; less worry about his team being dangerously hurt and he didn't have to keep his eye open as much as he did on usual jobs. It sounded strange, considering they could be in potential danger at any moment, but it was a lot easier to simply check out a new area and add it to the map than it was to fight for who knew how long.

"Yuu! Listen! You hear that too, right?" Wataru jerked him from his thoughts and Yuto halted, listening intently and soon caught the distant sound of trickling.

"Water? Do you think there's a pond nearby or a river?"

"I don't know, but either way there's a water source around here," the archer jostled the quiver holding his arrows on his back and stepped ahead of Yuto, readying his bow in caution as the two continued to step forward until they came to the end of the treeline. 

The sound of water grew louder and more certain and the two dropped their jaws at what filled their vision; waterfalls as far as the eye could see. They were surrounded by them. 

Yuto looked around in stunned awe and drew his gaze upward, his jaw opening wider along with his eyes, "Wataru, look! Floating islands!" he exclaimed, pointing to the sky.

"Seriously?! That's incredible!" Wataru was smiling like the sun and even more so when the sun hit the water just right for a rainbow to reveal it's hidden reflection. The archer had lowered his bow and swung the weapon onto his shoulder once more. "It's so beautiful...how...h-how do we describe such a place when we get back? Nobody is going to believe we found floating islands of all things..."

Yuto smiled affectionately and hugged his boyfriend from behind, "Maybe we don't have to. This can be just a little secret to ourselves, can't it?"

Wataru sighed contently, relaxing in his arms, "I wish we could, Yuu...but they know the area we were sent to. We'd be in some trouble if we lied and another group came out here and found this themselves. But...I guess magic exists so floating islands can't be that much of a surprise, right? Think of all the things Master must've seen during his years as a mage".

"You're right. But if we don't tell the others perhaps then-"

"Yo Yuto! Wataru! You guys around here?!" Came Ryo's voice and Yuto huffed as Wataru chuckled.

"So much for that idea, I guess".

Wataru stepped from his embrace, turning to kiss Yuto's cheek, "There'll come a day where we'll have something of our own that no one else in the world could ever know about. Just you wait, Yuu." He called back to Ryo, "Through here! Just follow the sound of water and watch your step!"

Yuto looked back at the endless waterfalls. Everything felt like a dream, like something he'd made up as a child running wild with the fantasies he created in his head. He reached out to touch the nearest one and felt his finger pass through the cold wetness despite the sun shining. There seemed to be no true source other than up. They had no way of getting themselves up there but then he had an idea and grabbed Ren's shoulder as the rest of the team made it through to the area.

"Ren, your magic! Try bending the water to your will!"

Ren looked at him confused before nodding and stretched his hand outward, his palm barely touching the water's surface. Yuto watched as he closed his eyes and after a heartbeat or so a blue light outlined the mage as the water from the fall in front of him started to whip and change its course based on what Ren's mind was telling it to do. He soon drew his hand back, the glow around him fading and the water stilled back into it's natural flow. 

Ren opened his eyes and Yuto gave an approving nod. 

"It feels just like normal water," Ren concluded and tilted his head in thought, "I couldn't link to a source though. It's mysterious".

"What it is, is something _incredible!"_ Reon was certainly in awe, "I've never seen something like this in all my life! And I started out living in the forest like some wild animal," he shrugged with a glance to Ryo. Yuto knew they were incredibly fond of how their first meeting had gone.

The leader watched as Rio closed his eyes and also began to use his more secondary power; he was creating an image in his mind, engraving his vision there where he would no doubt replicate it on paper. It was something he only used on scouts and it came to be more useful than Yuto and Wataru had thought at first.

"Well," Rio cleared his throat a little, "I'd say this is all we can do for now. We should head back and report our findings".

"Can we get some transport back home this time? Otherwise my legs really will break from all the walking, they haven't recovered from the trek up here!"

Yuto chuckled, "Sure, Banri, sure. Reon and I can go head out and find an inn to talk with someone about the nearest pickup stop or station. Wataru's in charge while I'm gone".

"No surprise there~" Reon shrugged with a playful smile as he followed Yuto from the clearing.

* * *

Even though Yuto was madly in love with Wataru, he'd become equally close with Reon (minus the romance) forming a strong friendship bond between the two. They would endlessly tease each other about their partners and were the first to know when the other had caught feelings. Yuto felt safe with Reon and knew the other would protect him and vice versa.

They were about to step out into the nearest small town when Yuto suddenly gasped and pulled Reon back into the foliage of the forest by the back of his shirt. Before Reon protested, Yuto hushed him and peered back out, his eyes narrowing.

Castle soldiers were there, at least four of them, and he could easily see the emblem on their uniforms; they were from his home. 

"What is it?" Reon whispered, "They're just soldiers. No big deal, right? It's not like we're in trouble with anyone".

"I...I can't go out there. Not with them around. No doubt they've..."

"They've what?"

"...," Yuto hung his head shamefully, "No doubt they've been looking for me..."

"Huh?!" Reon raised a brow and narrowed an eye in complete and utter confusion, "Why the heck would they be looking for you? You haven't done anything!"

"I ran away from home!"

"So what? Kids do that all the time! Banri and Ren did it!"

"They had it easier than me! I...I..."

Reon looked back at the soldiers who were now drawing away from the village, "...You're telling me that you came from that castle, aren't you...?" Yuto saw his teeth clench as well as a fist, "You _idiot._ What made you do something so stupid? And the fact that you thought you could lie about it forever...think about us! Think about Wataru!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I DIDN'T REALISE THE PROBLEMS THIS WOULD CAUSE?!" Yuto stepped back, ashamed of his outburst and dipped his head lower to his chest, "I'm sorry..."

"So you should be," Reon shook his head, "I'll ask someone about a train station. You, on the other hand, can drag yourself back to the others since it's about time you explained your sorry self".

Yuto nodded and shuddered. He'd never had Reon get so angry at him before yet he couldn't blame him. He was right. 

And if Reon was as angry as this then he dreaded to think what Wataru's response would be like...

* * *

The look in Wataru's eyes was breaking his heart over and over.

Such pain; betrayal, uncertainness, distrust. 

Yuto couldn't blame him. He'd lied his way into this relationship. Broken enough promises, some he didn't even realise he'd made because they'd never been outright spoken. He wanted so badly to hold Wataru in his arms, to comfort him and tell him that there was nothing to worry about. They could still be together, they could still live their lives just as they were right now. 

But, Wataru stepped back from him and Rio held his shoulders from behind to steady him as he trembled and Yuto felt every part of him tear into shreds of nothing when the tears fell down such a beautiful face. 

"Leave...," he heard him whisper as he turned to hide his face in Rio's shoulders.

"W-Wataru, wait, I can make this work! I can just-"

_"Leave!"_ Wataru sniffled, letting himself lean against his friend and teammate, "Just go, Yuto...there're people out there who actually need you..."

Yuto gulped silently and met the eyes of each one of his teammates just as Reon returned.

The dark-haired boy avoided his eyes as he spoke, "There's a train coming in the next half hour, the innkeeper is going to let us stay in the main lobby for the time being. ...I also caught up with the castle guards. They're waiting for you, Yuto..."

He daren't say anything more but with a final heartbroken look at the person he had come to yearn endless for, Yuto walked back through the forest to meet with those who would take him back to that crumbling prison he'd so desperately wanted to forget ever existed.

* * *

So many years passed by after that awful day. 

All Yuto dreamt of was the discovery of the floating islands and their waterfalls. The visions that clouded his mind behind his closed eyelids in the night made his heart ache endlessly by the break of dawn. All he could see was Wataru's reflection. He would play with him, chasing him with the loudest laughter in and out of the water. Their lips would meet in sweet bliss every time they caught each other, holding each other in their arms.

Forever connected.

He'd wake up with the remains of tears at the corners of his eyes and feel dried rivers on his cheeks. He didn't even know how many years had passed since he'd been forced to return to his life as a prince. He wanted that freedom back. He wanted to race about the endless land with his friends going on adventures and making discoveries!

More importantly, he wanted to be with Wataru again...

He was awoken one morning by a knock at his door.

"Prince Yuto! There's someone who wishes to have an audience with you!" Came the voice of a guard who usually stood outside his door.

He mumbled a quick reply before dragging himself from his bed and getting himself ready. God, the feel of such tight royal clothing would never stop suffocating him. This visitor would probably just be some princess his parents had found him to which he would decline once again. He only wanted his heart to belong to one person simply forever. Nobody else would know him as deeply as that person had.

Each step down the stairs and along the halls was painful like a nail digging into his skin. He came to the doors entering into the throne room where his visitor awaited and he forced himself to not look affected by his dreams from the night having just passed.

"Good morning, what is it that you-" he stopped short as he opened the doors and took a step inside the large room, "...W-Wataru...?"

A smirk met him along with the voice that he'd never let his memory forget, "Wow, they have you trained on the way you talk and everything, huh?"

Yuto didn't know what to do, say, think or feel next. Wataru was right in front of him? In the castle itself? Was he dreaming differently now all of a sudden? There's no way this could be real!

"Well? Cat got your tongue, Yuu?"

Yuto bit his trembling lip and launched himself into a run across the long carpet laid out and he flung himself at Wataru, gripping his body so tight and pressing every part of him as close as he could. He was truly there. He could feel him. That warmth, that scent, everything about Wataru was the same as it had been the entire time they had spent together out in the world since meeting at the guild. He was crying before he even knew it.

Wataru's hands rested against his back, returning his embrace, "Missed me, huh? I missed you too...we all do... Heh, you missed Reon and Ryo's wedding too, idiot. You would've loved that...such chaos, heh..." Wataru hugged him tighter, fingers curling into his back, "I'm sorry...," his voice dropped to a wet whisper, "I was just so...so hurt that you'd lied to all of us..."

"I-I know... I know Wataru... I didn't mean it... I didn't think anyone would find out. I didn't think anyone from the castle would still be looking for me after so long but I was mistaken. I never wanted to hurt you...especially you! ...I still love you..."

"Mm...I still love you, too, idiot. Believe it or not," Yuto could feel Wataru shift in his arms, pulling back to face him. His hands came to Yuto's shoulders and Yuto's hands found his waist almost like instinct. Wataru smiled, "I have something for you, if you want it".

"I'll take anything from you".

With a silent laugh, the archer took his hand and led him outside to the courtyard. Yuto followed him blindly, holding his hand back firmly and not daring to let go 'less Wataru left him all over again. The courtyard felt unusually bright and warm from the sun above, barely a cloud in the sky. Yuto let himself be guided by his former teammate and soon Wataru forced him to let go of his hand only for him to present a sprig of flowers to him.

Yuto blinked while Wataru smiled knowingly, "Bellflowers were always your favourite, weren't they?" Yuto nodded, "Then here, take them," Wataru folded Yuto's fingers around the bottom of the sprig of bellflowers and smirked, "Master says you can come back to the guild of you want. He spoke with your parents before I arrived today. They're going to let you do whatever you choose to do".

"Wh-What? Seriously?! I-I can come back?!" Wataru nodded, "I...I-I mean yes, absolutely! Anything's better than here! But...," Yuto looked at the sprig in his hand, "What about us...?"

"Well...we can either be teammates again or...we can continue from where we left of. What do you want to do, Yuu?"

Yuto felt his eyes watering again, "I want nothing more than to be with you. To go wherever you go. I'll follow you just like how you always followed me".

Wataru chuckled and stepped closer to him, "Then welcome back, Yuu~" 

Wataru curled his fingers around Yuto's and brought the sprig of bellflowers up to the side of their faces as the archer leant in and closed the gap between himself and the swordsman.

Yuto had never truly known why bellflowers were his favourite but through this alone he understood why when he thought back to their meaning.

Bellflowers were often given in a sense of gratitude. They symbolised affection, constancy and everlasting love. But more importantly, they were the perfect romantic flower to give to someone you will treasure for the rest of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> I might someday drift into this world again maybe with a different character or ship... I kinda liked writing this! Fantasy is always fun and yes I was partially inspired by Fairy Tail lol sorry not sorry I liked that anime a lot (Lyon Vastia best boy forever and always)


End file.
